Samurai Girls.
Samurai Girls is the thirteenth of Power Rangers: Samurai Strike. Synopsis. Kimico and Melanie must team up and use their girl power to protect both their team and the children of Coral Bay City who have been abandoned by their families because of a spell used by a Demon Soldier. Plot. Melanie needs her teammates help when the stage crew at the Opera House calls in sick right before a big performance. The Rangers decides to help her since they don't have anything to do and Melanie becomes greatly thankful. Meanwhile in the Underworld, Lord Murakou's headaches worsens as he calls on Tenta to summon Nakin, the Abandonment Demon, to go to the Human World. Tenta tells him to take it easy and that the job will be done. The Rangers arrive at the Opera House and meets Melanie's kind music instructor Miss Carmine who tells them that she is very grateful for their help. They then meet Mr. Stern, the stage manager, who quickly lay down the rules and hustle them to work. While unpacking some equippment from her SUV, Kimico spots a crying child sitting on the pavement and goes to side to comfort him. The boy tells her that his mother left him their and walked away and he points to her. Kimico runs up and approaches the woman asking her why she was leaving her son behind. The woman watches her in confusion and tells her that her son is right next to her. Standing next to her is humanoid figure dressed in white. The woman walks off as a confused Kimico sees another child crying. As she looks around she sees what appears to be a white ball hit a little girl and replaces her with the white clothed humanoid figure. A stunned Kimico then figures out that it's the work of a Demon. While looking around she spots the Demon Soldier on the top of a build as her throws another ball replacing another child. Kimico quickly alert the other Power Rangers about the situation as she morphs and confronts the Demon who introduces himself as Nakin. Kimico asks the Demon what's his problem making kids cry too which he answers that a child's tear worth more than an adults tear and it will raise the Sanzu River very quickly. An angry Kimico begins to fight the Demon but is quickly overpowered. The other Rangers shows up and saves Kimico as Samurai Blue and Green attacks the Demon only to be overpowered as well. Nakin then summons two red balls and throws in towards the guys. It hits Nathan and Joey as two red clothed humanoids emerge and brings them to their knees. As the girls try to get the things off their backs, Nakin attacks Shin and the girls. Kimico is attacked and overpowered by the Demon as Melanie comes to her aid and Shin manages to injured Nakin only for the Demon to attach a red ball unto him. Nakin begins to "dry out" and returns to the Underworld. Kimico brings the guys back to Shiba House as Sato tries to find a way to detach the things off them. Kimico arrives at the Opera House only to be greeted by cries and screams from the children and Mr. Stern's loud voice who angrily asks her random questions. Kimico tries to make up an explanation for their absences and why the kids are at the Opera House but she decides to use a sleep symbol on Mr. Stern so she wouldn't be bothered. Melanie and Kimico try to calm the kids down and Miss Carmine decides to do a puppet show for them with the help of the girls. Back in the Underworld, Tenta tells Nakin that the Sanzu River water level is decreasing too which Nakin is surprised. As the kids enjoy themselves, Melanie spots Kimico holding her stomach. She approaches her teammate and discovers that Kimico was injured by Nakin when he attacked her. Melanie begins to panic but Kimico tells her that she's ok. Melanie explains to Kimico that she admired her strength and that she wished she could be more like her. Kimico smiles and tells Melanie that shw was trained to strong since birth and that sometimes she wished she wasn't. She wishes that she had a normal childhood and a normal life, too have tea parties with her friends and too even make some friends. That having strength is sometimes very scary. Melanie begin to tear up and hugs Kimico telling her that she would be her friend her best friend since they were kinda alike. Kimico smiles and answers yes, that she would like that. The Gap Sensor goes off and the guys hurry to the city as Sato alerts the girls. Kimico and Melanie tells Miss Carmine that they had a situation to deal with to which Miss Carmine told them that they could go since she has everything under control. Nakin shows up outside of Opera House as the two girls morph and challenges him into battle. Nakin overpowers the girls and shoots them with his toxic spit which makes Kimico's stomach pain more. Melanie quickly protects her friend as she summons her Earth Slicer and launches it towards the Demon who deflects it by hitting it back to her. The boys arrive on the scene but are unable to do anything. Nakin then blasts the girls with his "Tox ic Spit" attack knocking them to the ground but they get up with the power of teamwork, courage and friendship. Nakin launches another attack on the girls but they avoid it. Kimico then tells Melanie to combine their Symbol Power to create one ultimate "Girl Power Symbol". With the power of Wind and Earth combine the girls create a "Raging Storm" attack which lifts Nakin into the air. The girls then uses their "Double Samurai" attack to destroy the Demon. The red humanoids disappear. Nakin revives and grows into a Mega Demon. The boys quickly morph and summons their Zords to form the Samurai Megazord. Nakin blasts the Megazord with his "Toxic Spit" attack by they block it with the Megazord's shield. Nakin then pelts two red balls which attaches to the Megazord's both arms, bringing it to it's knees. The boys quickly summon the Disk Zords and form the Samurai Battlewing which attaches itself unto Nakin who falls to his knees due to the heaviness of the Zord. The girls then use the charges the Megazord's power with their elements and uses the finisher move "Samurai, Final Strike" to destroy the Demon once and for all. Back at the Opera House, all of the parents come to claim their children. Melanie performs at the music show as her teammate cheers her on. Mr. Stern awakes from his sleep surprised that the teens had organised the stage and the show had finished. Kimico and Melanie hug each, happy to be best friends. Cast. Main Cast Members. *Sean Micheal Afable as Shin Shiba *Steven Skyler as Nathan Rivera *Melanie Rains as Kimico Shiba *Ryan Corr as Joey Cartlon *Rebekah Maclean-Fisher as Melanie Harrison *???? as Sato *???? as Lord Murakou *???? as Tenta *???? as Chibba Minor Cast Members. *???? as Little Boy *???? as Boy's Mother *???? as Miss Carmine *???? as Mr. Stern *???? as Nakin Notes. *Presents the second opening sequence for the season. It features Ricardo Medina Jr aka Dekker as a main character and Samurai Battlewing Megazord. Sentai Counterpart. *'''Act 13: The Heavy Cries - '''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era) Category:Samurai Strike Episodes